Teddiursa & Ursaring: The Little Bear & Hibernator Pokémon
by PrettyBoy132
Summary: Let's go camping!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or taheir characters.**_

 _Johto Pok_ _éDex Entry: Teddiursa_

 _If it finds honey, its crescent mark glows. It always licks its paws because they are soaked with honey._

 _Sinnoh_ _Pok_ _éDex Entry: Ursaring_

 _In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruit._

* * *

"Darren! Stop!"

You skid to a halt to see your friend, Jeff, running toward you up the hill with your dates, Chelsea and Tori, following close behind. Apparently the fresh air had just gotten to you and invigorated you with a new energy which caused you to burst into a sprint up the hill.

"You were about to run right past the campsite!" Jeff pants as the three caught up to you, "I thought you had looked at the map before we left!"

"I did! I was just excited! It's beautiful out here. I want to take it all in," you explain.

"Okay, Shakespeare," Chelsea grins as she shoves you, teasingly, "Let's get you to work so you don't run off again!" She tosses a bag to you and it hits you in the chest pretty hard. You let out an _*OOMPF*_ , but you catch it. "Help me set up this tent," she tells you, "The other two can set up the other tent." You open the bag and dozens of rods, stakes, and flaps of nylon spill onto the ground around you. This is going to take a while…

* * *

You can see the orange glow of the sunset through the trees as you kick back and relax in a lawn chair by the fire. You all had finally gotten the tents set up and were ready to relax. You've got a big day ahead of you and you'll need all the rest you can get. You notice the fire starting to die out. Tori gets up, "I'll go find some more firewood before it gets too dark," she says.

"No, it's fine. You sit down, Tori, I'll go get some," you hop up and head toward the darkening forest, "Be back in a bit!"

* * *

You look around and realize there isn't really any wood close to the campsite so you begin to venture further out to more thickly wooded areas. As you stroll you can't help but notice just how amazing the scenery in this area is. The orange and purple burning through the trees, glowing on every branch, every flower, every leaf, is simply stunning, but it's quickly fading. Your step quickens. You don't want to be stuck out in the woods when it's completely dark out; you've got to find this firewood before night falls. Finally, you begin to see some broken and dead scraps of wood on the ground. You bend down to pick up some bigger branches that had fallen next to a large tree. As you're collecting the wood, you notice something weird about the tree in your periphery. Long, deep scratches run down the length of the tree like the claws of some prehistoric lizard had grazed it in passing. Bear, you think, that's got to be it. You collect the firewood a bit more quickly then stand up and start to head back to camp as the last drops of sunlight sink below the horizon.

* * *

"Hey! You're back!" Chelsea shouts as you walk into camp, "We missed you! Well...at least I did," she glances over at Tori and Jeff who are "romantically" snuggling together on the other side of the fire. "They've been making out for like ten minutes straight," she makes a vomiting motion.

"Hey! We aren't making out!" Tori, momentarily distracted, snaps at her, "We're just...enjoying…the evening."

"Mhm, suuure," Chelsea grins and beckons you over, "Come sit with me, mountain man." You throw some wood on the fire and put the rest next to the tent, then turn back to the angel awaiting you in the giant lawn chair. You sit down and she rests her head on your arm, wraps her arms around it, and lets out a satisfied sigh. You put your arm around her and pull her close. It's a nice, mild night; perfect weather for camping. "Did you see any potential adventures out there tonight, Dare?" Chelsea asks as she looks up at you.

"Not much, really, but it was getting pretty dark by the time I actually found the firewood," you tell her. Then you remember the claw-marks, "I did notice something weird though. There was this tree with what looked like claw marks running down the trunk. Do you remember reading anything about bears in this area?"

"Bears?..." she considers, "No, I didn't see anything about bears online. Raccoons, skunks, opossums, squirrels, deer, but no bears that I remember reading about," she responds.

"Huh," you shrug, "Maybe I'll check it out tomorrow." Suddenly the fire fizzles out.

"Aaaaaalright love bugs, it's time for bed," Jeff's voice says in the dark, "We've got a lot of exploring to do tomorrow. Gotta rest up!" You feel Chelsea yawn as she says, "Yeah, it was a long drive up here. I need my beauty sleep." You can't see her in the dark, but you know she's winking at you.

"What are you talking about 'beauty sleep'?" You look gorgeous in this light!" you tease.

"Hey!" she punches you in the arm playfully.

"Okay, okay, break it up," Tori says, exasperated, through the darkness, "Girls get the big tent!"

"No way, babe! I'm sharing with you!" Jeff complains.

"Um, think again babe," she retorts, "Girls in one tent, guys in another. You'll just have to build a pillow wall between you and Darren so you don't accidentally touch each other...sissies."

"We're gonna build a pillow wall and we're gonna make the girls pay for it! It's gonna be YUUUUGE!" Jeff does his best Donald Trump impression.

"Oh, gosh. Can we please go to bed already?" you laugh and head toward your tent.

"Ready for a night with Mr. President?" Jeff follows you to the tent and slaps your butt, "A little bing, a little bong?"

"Nasty, bro," you slug him in the arm, "You couldn't pay me to spend a night with that wrinkly carrot." You unzip the tent and crawl in. Jeff comes in and zips the tent back up. You get situated and lay down. Jeff builds a nice little wall between you with clothes and pillows and then does the same.

"Goodnight, my little mountain man!" Chelsea calls from the next tent.

"Goodnight!" you call back.

"Goodnight, Mr. President!" Tori jokes.

"Goodnight, my first lady!" Jeff says, Trump-like.

* * *

The sounds of the forest are soothing. You hear the chirp of the peeper frogs echoing through the trees and the occasional hoot of an owl. Something rustles in the trees above you and some leaves fall onto the top of the tent. You open your eyes and see the bright crescent moon through the mesh of the tent roof. It's gorgeous. Big, white, unencumbered by the city lights back home. This weekend is proving to be a much needed getaway for you. City life is fine, but this is where you belong: in nature.

* * *

"Wake up! Breakfast is getting cold!"

You groan and rub your eyes. You look at your phone. Six A.M. Perfect. You sit up and look over at Jeff drooling all over himself. _Thank goodness for this pillow wall. I might've drowned without it_. You throw on a fresh shirt, unzip the tent, and step out into the morning sunlight. You stretch and then head toward the fire pit where Tori and Chelsea are preparing breakfast for the four of you. You sit down at the picnic table.

"Sleep well?" Chelsea asks as she sits next to you and gives your back a quick rub.

"Let me just say, thank goodness for that pillow wall," you reply.

"That bad, huh?" she laughs. Tori sets a plate down on the picnic table in front of you and another in front of Chelsea.

"Jeff! Get up!" she yells. You hear a sluggish moan. The three of you laugh as you hear some struggling from within the tent. Then the delicious aroma of the breakfast prepared by the girls hits you hard. Bacon, eggs, bread and jelly, sausage and gravy, orange juice. You dig in.

"This is the tastiest breakfast I've ever eaten in the woods," you say through mouthfuls of bacon and eggs, "You girls have really outdone yourselves!"

"Ugggghhhh," Jeff's up. He lumbers over to the table and plops down, "What time is it?" he whines.

"It's breakfast time, babe," Tori informs him, "Now eat up!" she sets a plate down in front of him. Once he gets a whiff of it he instantly perks up and starts eating.

"I think I wanna go look around that tree today," you say to Chelsea.

"What tree?" Tori asks as she finally sits down with her plate of food.

"Darren found some strange scratch marks on a tree when he was collecting firewood last night," Chelsea explains, "We're gonna go check it out today to see if we can figure out what made them."

"Why would you want to follow scratch-marks? Where there are scratch-marks, there are claws," Jeff says, matter-of-factly.

"Nothing online said anything about any big predators," Tori pipes up, "I'll go with you."

"What? Babe, why?" Jeff complains, "I thought we were gonna go swimming," he says through clenched teeth.

"Oh come on, Jeff, it'll be an adventure! There'll be time for swimming later," Tori says, "We have all day, it won't take twelve hours to check out a clawed up tree."

"Fiiiine," Jeff sighs, "I guess I'll go, but I'm taking you swimming tonight whether we find a big, nasty predator or not."

* * *

"Here it is," you put your hand on the tree you found last night and run your fingers down the terrifying scratch-marks.

"Wow, these are much scarier than I imagined," Chelsea says in wonder, "You didn't tell me they'd be scary, Dare."

"It was hard to see in the dark so I couldn't accurately gauge the scariness factor," you say, jokingly.

"Dude, those are HUGE...I mean, YUGE," Jeff says, slightly nervously.

"Seriously? I didn't plan on spending the weekend with Mr. Trump, try to cool it, dude," Tori teases as she shoves Jeff lightly. You stand up and walk in the opposite direction of the campsite. "Where are you going?" Tori asks.

"I'm gonna see if I can find where these marks came from!" you call back to the other three, "You can come along if you want or not. I'll find my way back to camp if you guys don't wanna come with me!"

* * *

"What is that?" Tori asks, in wonder, "It looks like gold!"

"I think it's honey!" Chelsea says, excitedly, "We should collect some! It'll be so good!" Jeff had decided not to come on your little excursion, but the girls were more adventurous. He was gonna miss out on quite a treat! Chelsea reaches out her hand and scoops up a little bit off of yet another clawed up tree. Once that golden goodness hit her taste buds she melted. You and Tori knew you needed some. You both reach out and take a scoop. You bring it to your lips and take a taste. The explosion of incredible sweetness makes you moan and go slightly limp. It's like Heaven. The most amazingly beautiful taste to ever cross your lips.

"Oh my GOSH," Tori says, honey dripping out of her mouth a bit, "That's the best thing I've ever tasted!"

"I know, right?" Chelsea exclaims. You're too busy reaching for more to even respond to them.

"Wait, Darren," Tori grabs your arm, "I've got a bottle, let's collect some and take it back to camp with us. Jeff would be devastated if we didn't share with him."

"Okay, okay," you pull your hand away, downhearted. You help the girls scoop the honey into the bottle.

"Alright, I think we've got enough, let's head back," Chelsea says as she stands up. Tori screws the cap back onto her bottle. You stand and lick the traces of honey off your fingers.

* * *

The camp is in shambles. Food is thrown everywhere. All of your bags have been rooted through and their contents tossed aside. Jeff is asleep in a hammock next to the tents.

"JEFF, WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" Tori yells, "Did you do this?!" Jeff starts, awakened by her outburst and proceeds to get tangled in his hammock.

"What? What's happening?" he finally gets control of his hammock and jumps out, "What did you guys do to this place?" he asks, the effects of a midday nap still lingering in his voice.

"We just got here," Tori shoots back, "How could you have not noticed this? You were here the whole time!"

"Some kind of animal must've done it," Chelsea says. She's kneeling by a cooler. "There are little scratch marks on the cooler lid."

"Raccoons?" you inquire, "Or maybe a skunk?"

"Nah, those are both nocturnal," Chelsea thinks a bit, "Maybe squirrels?"

"They'd have to be some pretty coordinated squirrels," Tori says irritatedly, "They pulled everything out of every bag!"

"Well I guess we'll just have to salvage what we can and make the best of it," you say, "And maybe next time we'll try staying awake when we watch the campsite alone." You shoot a glare at Jeff.

"Hey! I did my best! It's just so peaceful out here!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tori rolls her eyes, "Just start picking up this mess."

* * *

The fire is crackling. You're all quietly eating your plain hotdogs with no buns, ranch dip, and Cheetos. That's all that you could scrounge up from the food raid earlier.

"This. is. delicious," Tori says sarcastically, "You'll have to cook for us again, Jeff."

"Oh come on," Jeff whines, "It's been hours and you can't drop it?"

"I'm sorry, I was just looking forward to having a hotdog on a bun with, I don't know, at least one condiment," she snaps. You and Chelsea both sigh.

"Let's just drop it and enjoy the evening," Chelsea says, trying to ease the tension, "It's a nice night and we're together, what more could we ask for? Plus we can have some honey for dessert." She takes a little scoop of it from the bottle on the picnic table and eats it. You and the other two take a turn as well. You set your plate down and get up to go sit in the big lawn chair by the fire. Chelsea gets up and joins you. "I hope they cheer up before tomorrow," she whispers to you. She snuggles up close to you and squeezes you in a hug. "It's no fun when they fight."

"Yeah, I know, but at least we've got each other," you say, reassuringly, "It'll be alright."

"I know," she sighs, "I know."

"Goodnight, everyone," Chelsea yawns, "I'm going to bed." She creeps off to her tent.

"Me too," Jeff stands up and says.

"I guess I'd better go too," Tori says. She stands up and walks over to the tent and crawls in, "Goodnight, all."

"I'll put the fire out when I come to bed," you say, "I'm staying up for a bit longer."

"Alright, man," Jeff says, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." You look up at the crescent moon shining bright in the pitch black sky through the big tree above you. It's just as breathtaking as the previous night. You lean back in your chair and gaze down at the dying light of the fire. _I hope our little visitors don't show up tonight while we sleep. I wouldn't want another mess in the morning_. You stand up, ready to head to bed when you see Tori's water bottle. You remember the mouthwatering taste of its contents. You tiptoe over to the picnic table where the bottle sits and grab it. You open it up and see the golden sweetness glistening in the dim firelight. You pour some out into your hand and eat. It's just as good as earlier. You put the bottle up to your mouth and tip it back. The smooth, sweet honey slowly glides into your mouth and down your throat. You drink all of it. _Oh no… They're not gonna be happy when they find out I ate all the honey…. We can go get more in the morning_ , you think to yourself. You pour some water on the fire and head toward the tent where Jeff lies snoring slightly. You unzip the tent and climb in, exhausted after a long day. You zip up the tent and then lie down next to the pillow wall and look up at the crescent moon through the mesh roof of the tent one last time. Still beautiful.

* * *

Something rustles. You roll over onto your back. You hear it again. You slowly open your eyes and see the crescent moon glowing brightly in the night sky. You hear rustling again and some leaves fall from the tree above your tent and land on the roof. Must be those dang squirrels, you think. You continue to look at the moon for a minute more when something weird happens. Another moon appears. There are two crescent moons above your tent. _What the heck?_ You sit up. The two moons are moving slightly. You unzip the tent and climb out to see what's going on. Looking up at the sky you see nothing but the big full moon through the trees. _Wait, I thought it was a crescent moon_... You scratch your head in confusion. Something weird is going on. You hear a rustling again behind you and turn around quickly. A slight breeze had blown the open tent flap a bit while you were investigating. _I must be imagining things_. You head back toward the tent and climb in, zipping the flap behind you.

You lay down, but you can't seem to fall asleep. You look up at the sky through the mesh roof again and see the full moon glowing back at you through the big tree that towers above your tent. You let out a sigh that turns into a yawn. Suddenly, mid-yawn, you hear a strange sound coming from within your tent near Jeff. It sounds like tiny forks scraping at a tough piece of meat. It's eerie. You fumble quietly with your left hand to find you cell phone to use for a light when you feel something touch your other hand. It's warm and sticky. You quickly pull your hand away as you find your cell phone. Panicked, you turn on the flashlight on your phone and shine it in Jeff's direction. He appears to be asleep except for an odd, rhythmic motion coming from under his blankets. You're afraid to see what's underneath. Even being trapped in a tent with a squirrel would not be fun. You gently grab the end of his blanket and lightly tug to try and see what kind of woodland creature has made its way into your tent. The motion stops. You continue to tug until you see a bit of brown fur and a faint white glow. Something lets a quiet growl out and you pull your hand back in fear. The motion under the covers continues. You swallow your fear and throw Jeff's blanket off of him quickly. Underneath the blanket are two small bear-like creatures with glowing crescents on their foreheads. They stop tearing at Jeff's stomach and turn to look back at you. Jeff is motionless. His stomach is torn to bits with a grotesquely beautiful mixture of blood and honey seeping out of it. The bears' paws are covered in the deathly mixture. The two snarl at you and then start to scurry toward you under the pillow wall. You flail and swing your arms at them, hoping to incapacitate one or both. You hear a yelp as your fist makes contact with something hard. It's a skull. The little bear falls to ground and doesn't move. The second one bites into your leg. You yell out in pain and kick it away. You hear a dull thud as it hits the ground.

"CHELSEA! TORI!" you scream, "HELP! HELP, IT'S JEFF!" No reply. Nothing. Just the light breathing of the two baby bears. "Please...Chelsea…" you sob. You unzip the tent flap and crawl out, then zip it up again trapping the little bears. You stumble and fall over yourself as you make your way to the girls' tent. You pull out your phone and turn on the flashlight. The girls' tent is completely destroyed. The fabric is shredded and the poles are bent and broken. You fall to your knees as you notice the golden-red mixture dripping from all corners of the tent.

"Chelsea…" you whisper between sobs. What could have done this?

 _*UUUUUURRRS*_

You hear a deep, throaty, rumbling growl from behind you. You can barely move, but you turn around to see a great, bipedal bear-like creature standing nearly seven feet tall, at least, with a glowing ring on its torso standing over you. Blood and honey drips from its vicious forepaws.

The bear swipes its huge forepaw at you and strikes your face. You hear something crack in your back as you fall to the ground, stunned. You watch as the bear lumbers over to your tent and tears through the fabric and gently picks up the two smaller bears and cradles them close to its chest. The two small bears struggle, however, and climb down off of their mother. They quickly bound over to you. Your body tenses up as you begin clawing at the dusty ground, trying to get away from them. Suddenly one of them slashes your stomach with its tiny claws. You yelp in pain and continue clawing at the ground desperately. You feel more gashes open up as the tiny bears continue hacking away at your stomach, until finally you feel small, rough tongues lapping at what you suspect must be your innards. Eventually the licking stops, you hear the scurry of paws as the two cubs race to their mother. Exhausted, you just lay their, your entire body throbbing in pain. Something drips into your eyes and mouth. The bear must've left some honey on your face when it hit you. The warm, sticky liquid flows into your mouth. It's delicious, so sweet. The last thing you remember as you watch the three bears wander off into the darkness is the sweet taste of honey. Or is it blood?


End file.
